highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Bennia Orcus
Bennia is a former Grim Reaper/Human hybrid and one of Sona's Knights. Appearance Bennia has the appearance of a girl that appears to be in middle school. She is described as a cute girl with long, dark purple hair and sleepy golden eyes. Her hair is tied in a long braid, reaching all the way down to her hips She wears a skull mask in conjunction with her Grim Reaper clothing under a white hooded cloak with a black interior. As a huge fan of Oppai Dragon, she has many embroideries of its designs on the back of her cape Personality Bennia is shown to be an upbeat and outgoing young girl. History Not much is known about Bennia's past, other than the fact that she used to serve as a Grim Reaper alongside her father, Orcus, under Hades in the Underworld. She eventually left the place as she could not get along with Hades and his method of doing things. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Bennia makes her first appearance in Volume 14 as one of Sona's newest additions to her peerage, alongside Loup Garou. Her sudden appearance surprised the other members of the Occult Research Club. She reveals that she left home because she didn't like the ways of Hades and her father. Originally, the Knight that Sona set her eyes on couldn't become Sona's servant, so she stepped in, in order to take their place. She wasn't seen as a threat or a spy of Hades because she is a big Oppai Dragon enthusiast. She even asked Issei for his autograph as an avid fan, showing him the many embroideries of Oppai Dragon on the back of her cape. She is later asked by Sona if she could accompany Loup with the task of backup of the outside area and leaves via magic circle, sinking through it rather than teleporting through the burst of light. In Volume 15, Bennia accompanies Sona in her visit to the Hyoudou Residence. She said that the Oppai Dragon's residence is like a Shangri-La to her. Bennia, along with the Occult Research Club members and Loup Garou, went to Romania in Volume 16 to aid Rias Gremory and Yuuto Kiba that are confined in the Tepes' castle. After arriving in the territory of the Tepes' Faction, she and Loup went on their own way to secure escape routes. Bennia then assisted the Occult Research Club members on their plan to save Valerie Tepes and stop the extraction of her Longinus, Sephiroth Graal; battling enhanced vampires along the way. After returning from Romania, she and rest of the Student Council later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. Powers & Abilities Expert Scythe Wielder: Bennia is skillful of wielding her scythe, as she is shown to be more skilled then mid-level Grim Reapers. Enhanced Speed: As a Knight, Bennia possesses enhanced speed and mobility and is able to be move faster than Xenovia. In fact, Bennia is so fast that she could leave behind afterimage of her movements to confuse her opponents. Equipment Scythe: Bennia's scythe can wound her opponents and would shorten their lifespan with a special type of curse. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Hybrid Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Knight Category:DxD